1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic call distributors and, more particularly, to such distributors with different types of display terminals requiring different formats: for display of data at the terminal.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Automatic call distributors, such as the ones shown in patent application U.S. Ser. No. 07/770,197 of Jones et al. entitled "Multichannel Telephonic Switching Network With Different Signaling Formats and Connect/PBX Treatment Selectable For Each Channel", filed Oct. 2, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,611 of Jones et al. entitled "Pulse Modulated Self-Clocking and Self-Synchronizing Data Transmission and Method for a Telephonic Communication Switching System", issued Aug. 18, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,004 of Lenihan et al. entitled "Tone and Announcement Message Code Generator for a Telephonic Switching System and Method", issued Jun. 30, 1992, are well known.
In such distributors, it is known to provide different types of display terminals, such as a CRT display terminal for a supervisor with scrolling capability and a line printer without scrolling characteristics. In such distributors, display of the same textual information or other data at different types of display terminals is required to be provided to the different display terminals in different formats. In known distributors, this is achieved through duplication of storage of the same data in different formats needed for the different; display devices. This disadvantageously results in excessive inefficient use of storage capacity.